


a nocturne in three parts

by glass_icarus



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Chromatic Source Creator, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus





	a nocturne in three parts

**i.** The castle is peaceful at night, the shadowed silence of its halls somehow comforting. Conrad likes to patrol the graveyard shift after stressful days, Yuuri knows, or when he most feels the need to think. These days, he reflects with a sigh, there is much to think about. Conrad's back looms before him suddenly in the dark, and Yuuri starts for a moment before approaching hesitantly.

"Out so late, Heika?" Conrad smiles, turning.

He scowls, falling into step as they continue down the hallway. "It's _Yuuri_ , nazukeoya; I'll have to start fining you one of these days."

Conrad laughs, as always; the sound of that laughter makes their habitual exchange more than worthwhile, though he'd never admit it. "Pardon. Yuuri, then."

They wander on in silence for a few moments before Conrad glances over. "Aren't you sleeping well?"

Yuuri sighs. "No. I guess- I've never gotten used to Wolfram's kicking, but it's not- I mean- I don't think that's really the problem."

"Oh? Is something else bothering you?"

Yuuri chews on his lip. "I... yes. No. Maybe?" Conrad raises an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, it's not a big deal. Let's just go back and try to get some sleep."

"Whatever you wish, Hei- Yuuri." Conrad's smile makes him feel just a little better, even as he turns unenthusiastically back toward his room, with its overfull bed.

He's more tired than he thought, because he stumbles over a flagstone just as they reach the door. Conrad, reaching to catch him, slams awkwardly into the wall with an audible _thunk_. His face, eyes bright with something more than concern, is only inches from Yuuri's own, and Yuuri suddenly finds himself struggling to breathe.

And that is how Wolfram finds them, coming out of the bedroom in his flimsy nightgown prepared to shout at the hapless noisemakers, except that this time, he is curiously wordless.

 

 **ii.** He's always known, despite their engagement, that Yuuri isn't his. He's selfish, yes; somewhat childish, it's true; and he's certainly acted the part of the shrieking fishwife; but Wolfram isn't stupid. He's seen the way Conrad looks at his fiance, when no one else is watching. He's seen the way Yuuri looks for Conrad first, in any and every situation, how his eyes go soft when he sees him waiting, inevitably and always, by his side. But Yuuri has never recognized what lies between himself and Conrad, and somehow Wolfram can't bring himself to end this farce of an engagement until he knows it without a doubt.

He's also honest enough with himself to admit that he isn't quite ready to leave Yuuri to his brother, though Yuuri's affections for him pale in comparison to his unspoken bond with Conrad. After all, Wolfram loves Yuuri, too.

This, however, Yuuri's eyes locked on Conrad's in something like revelation, this he doesn't know how to deal with. So Wolfram goes silently back to bed, his back turned to the doorway, Yuuri's tired footsteps following a moment later. The mattress sags a little as Yuuri climbs in with a sigh, settling the blankets comfortably around them both.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri says uncertainly, after a few minutes.

"I'm breaking the engagement," Wolfram whispers back. "But don't think I won't make you sorry, if you ever hurt him." He rolls over again, tucking his pillow firmly beneath his head, and settles his breathing until he falls asleep: quietly, and without sprawling.

 

 **iii.** Conrad's hands fly over the worn baseball mitt without thought, coaxing it with an oil-soaked rag back to a supple state. He hasn't seen his king yet today, and if he has his way, Yuuri won't find him for another few hours at the very least.

"Conrad?"

... Or Yozak could be insubordinate, as always, and inform Yuuri as to his whereabouts. Conrad sighs. "Yuuri."

King Yuuri, 27th Maou and the pride of Shin Makoku, shuffles his feet indecisively in the doorway, looking down. Conrad almost smiles at the seeming incongruity. "I... Wolfram broke our engagement last night."

Conrad blinks in surprise. "Did he- was there any particular reason?"

Yuuri looks at him, then, pained. "You should know the reason."

He does. But Yuuri is waiting for him to speak, and so he says it: "Yes. Forgive me."

Yuuri smiles and takes a step. "There's nothing to forgive, Conrad." Another step, and Conrad looks up wide-eyed from his position on the storage crate, the baseball mitt falling from his hands. Yuuri's fingers brush his shoulder gently, curling like question marks against the soft fabric of his shirt. Conrad sucks in a breath as Yuuri's other hand comes up, cups his cheekbone.

"Yuuri-"

"Will you not let me in, Conrad?" Yuuri whispers, dark eyes soft and impossibly wide.

Conrad's fingers clench at the sudden blindsiding _hunger_ unfurling in his belly, because this is something he'd never thought to hope for, never allowed himself to think of, something so far beyond his most deeply-buried dreams that it is nearly incomprehensible.

"Yuuri, I-" he stammers, rising, thoughts of flight flickering at the back of his mind.

But Yuuri has him at the hips, Yuuri has him at the mouth, and Conrad's doubts- Conrad's thoughts- dissolve like salt beneath the first tentative stroke of Yuuri's tongue. "I love you," Yuuri says against his tongue; "Do you believe me?" as he nibbles at Conrad's lower lip, fingers imprinting desire upon Conrad's skin. And, falling, helpless, Conrad is selfish for the first time in his life as he kisses Yuuri back _I love you, I love you_.


End file.
